


Meadow

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Prompt Me a Prompt [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, Website: Heart of Camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heart of Camelot Forum Weekly Drabble Challenge.
> 
> 9th Challenge: Sunshine and Rainbows
> 
> Write something cheerful! No drama, no angst, no character conflict or frightening situations. Choose a sweet moment, a pleasant scenario or a happy ending and put a smile on all of our faces.

On the best day of Mordred’s life, he met Merlin in a clearing, picking up flowers for Gwen as she recovered from her trials.   
  
Once Mordred had said that he wanted to be Merlin’s friend – and, of course, that was true, but not the whole truth. If he were honest, he’d admit he dreamed about holding hands, wrapping his arms around his lanky body, touching his neck, looking into his eyes, and kissing his full red lips.  
  
For the first time, Merlin’s smile wasn’t guarded – he was clearly at peace and happy. He even offered Mordred a flower, just because.  
  
And it would asking too much of someone so young to control their urges – he could not, would not, and before he really thought about it, he was stepping into Merlin’s personal space and planting a full kiss on his mouth.  
He did worry for a second, as he heard Merlin gasp in surprise, but his fears vanished as soon as he felt the other man returning the pressure. It was simple, easy, and incredibly right to be there, kissing him, enveloping him in a hug.   
  
In that moment, he was sure that his life was perfect.  
  
(And the flowers lay forgotten on the ground for a long while as they discovered each other all over again, in a completely different way).


End file.
